Heaven's Curse
by WolfyWolfy32
Summary: Look towards the future nekos, & beware of the past. It will bite you & stab you & peel your flesh off your bones every year. Eat the love and vomit the lust. Ha... Orginally called Kagome the tiger.
1. Chapter 1: Heaven's Curse

ЌΑĜÖМĒ ŦЂέ ŢỊĞĘЯ

Chapter 1

She was falling again. The same falling feeling like that she had when she was cursed. She had been cursed to become what she hadn't thought to ever be. The curse made her lose her memory each time it had changed her. She would remember only faces, some names, and all names of home and far-from-home objects. She wished it to pass, but she knew it never would.

Each year, Kagome Higarishi, changed into either a human or a white and blacked striped cat demon. Bitten and punished by god she was. A heaven neko god named Kiwao Hyogo was punishing her until the end of time with the curse. The heavenly curse by God's son.

The curse was unnamed, because of its rareness. But there was a way to stop the curse.

"_To find the passage of true love, not lust, is the freedom from heaven's curse," _spoken by Kiwao, after each of Kagome's transformations. _"Good luck, young one." _

The pain would come soon, she knew, it was worse when her human body was turning into neko.

In a dark cave, Kagome sat glaring up to the skies. As soon as the sun set she would change, but the preparation for the change was painful. But when the metamorphosis took place, before and after, no demon nor human was around; for at least five days she would be unconscious and be fully changed. This was a blessing; she knew right away, a major blessing to be unconscious during the whole orientation. The pain filled orientation.

She squirmed as she slowly began to suffer. "Aah!" The pain clawed at her limb muscles as she lay still on the dusty ground. Her breathing accelerated, her fingers dug into the earth as her nails slowly grew from the cuticles of her fingers. "Aah!" she screamed once again, she would not dare to try to subdue the pain she was enduring, it would not help. She dug her nails into her flesh trying to sense the difference of it, none, she slowly dragged her nails down her flesh until she could not reach any further. Her arms and stomach would be scarred when she awoke again, as it was many times before. _Thank you neko_, she thought, _for not_ _letting me remember the pain._ "Eeh! Aah!" She kicked out her heels, pounding them on the ground like a toddler would. She remembered seeing her calves all green from healing from its own abuse.

_Give me sweet release, oh, please, grant me early peace._ "Aah!" she screamed as the pain shot up her spine, new muscle growing to support her more flexible body. Her legs flamed, her arms on fire, and her heart starting to explode. Her stomach reforming itself, as well as the organs; her human ears disappearing. No sound. Her teeth and tongue were disappearing. No taste. Her eyes rolling up inside of her head. No sight. Her nostrils filling with invisible water. No smell. Her nerves finally were getting its sweet release. No feeling.

Her last cry resembling something close to a sigh. She would be waking in 5 days.

НẼẤ٧ỆŊ'Ş ĊŪЯЅЁ


	2. Chapter 2: Chocker

НẼẤ٧ỆŊ'Ş ĊŪЯЅЁ

Chapter 2

5 days later…

"Inu Yasha," she whispered, slowly, coming out from her coma. "Who is that?" She casually stood grimacing at the pain of her bruises and scratches. She moaned and groaned as she stretched her back.

She gazed around, noticing she was now in a field of wild flowers. Not too far off was a stream and a demon.

A mother, her mate and three offspring stood around, each giving their own personal scent. She smelt blood, for some reason it didn't surprise her.

Kagome went to a small puddle and peered into its dirtiness. She was bleeding from a gash in her stomach and her cheek was deeply cut, her body parts were all green and sore.

She studied herself in her reflection, she had long black hair, which reached to her hips, and her ears were now pointy. Her eyes were a silver-white in a diamond, black pupil in the center. Markings on her cheeks, four on the left, five on the right, in black and silvery white. Her bust size bigger, and, to her in her knelling position, she looked to be a foot taller. She wasn't wearing any shoes, and her nails (hand and foot) were all painted black. She opened her mouth to be greeted with large white fangs and a pinkish tongue. The Shikon Jewel was full and hung safely around her neck. She was nude, having only a thin bloody white blanket over her. From under the blanket she saw something twitch.

It twitched again, and again and again! Finally, after a few moments of silence, she lifted up the bottom of the blanket. Nicely shaven legs, three black and silvery white markings on each ankle, and a long silver-white tail with black stripes appeared, fidgeting at every spare moment. She sighed; she didn't acknowledge the sigh, not knowing it consciously. She attempted to stand up, but fell back down.

"What?" asked, almost shouted, Kagome, looking around herself, her tail stiffened at the sight of another demon.

"Sit back down, demon," said the young female neko, she was striped with the silvery white like Kagome. "Let me finish you." She pulled Kagome into a sitting position, wrapping a clean white strip of fabric around her stomach many times, and adding ointments and herbs to other wounds. When the neko demon was finished she looked up at Kagome. "Demon? What be your name?" asked the neko demon.

"I will only tell you mine if you will tell me yours," stated Kagome, looking around for something her conscious did not know about.

"Okay, then, my name is Cilia, I live in a village not too far off." She pointed in the direction of the hills, handing Kagome a huge yellow bag. "And I believe this is yours. I found it near where I found you." Kagome thought a few silent moments before speaking.

"My name is Kagome, I don't live near here, but I live in the empty plains of tall, green grasses with only the wind and nature as my company." Inside, Kagome was surprised with her unusual answer, but she thought it was wise. "And yes, this is mine, thank you!" She was handed the bag and she dug into it, searching.

"What are you looking for?" asked Cilia, watching as Kagome's bow and numerous arrows seemed to appear out of no where.

"Oh," groaned Kagome, tugging at something. "I can't believe I left it on the bottom of the bag, again!"

Suddenly, Kagome began to pull out a silk black cloak, on the edges were silver scratch-like markings, all together resembling her tail. She took this out all the way and folded it neatly, putting to the side.

"I have something in here for you, too."

Kagome showed Cilia a beautiful kimono that was green and white. "Hope it fits. I have to go now." She pulled on her cloak making her body disappear. She examined the jewel before, she stood and walked away.

"Who was that girl?" asked a strong male voice, approaching Cilia.

"Oh, Calu! I do not know," Cilia answered her brother, bowing in his presence. "I do know that she wears the Shikon Jewel around her neck…"  
"WHAT?" Calu asked, looking at the demon disappearing in the distance. "She is the holder of it? But how? I heard a strong miko protected it." He put a hand to his chin and wondered.

"Personally, brother. I think she is the priestess." Cilia turned away from her older brother and walked to where she had left her children.

"Hmm…" The neko demon walked off with his sister, back to the clan.

ĆĦŌČЌЄR


	3. Chapter 3: Never Neko

ĆĦŌČЌЄR

Chapter 3

"Asshole," cursed Kagome, throwing the dead pig demon into the air. I couldn't wait for him to come back; it felt like forever. She was waiting for someone to arrive, she couldn't exactly remember, but she knew he existed and was still alive.

She started to walk away from the burning human village; it was the pig demon's fault. Stupid pig demon! She growled angrily, wanting him alive just so she could kill him again.

Kagome looked up at the setting sun, smiling in its radiance. Another year, she thought, wondering what of. She was closing in on another human village. She covered her face with the cloak's hood and walked on the main path.

The village was full of running children and their parents working in the fields. She walked peacefully through it with various glances. For once, it seemed eternally silent. Like nothing could pierce the joyful screams of the children and sighs of the old women cooking.

She was almost out of the village when she heard screaming. She wondered if they had seen her tail; she turned.

A male neko with three black tipped tails and red eyes was running toward her. He seemed to be smiling with his fangs in an awkward way.

Then, she noticed the beings following him. Four neko orange-striped-tailed men in green armor held up their swords in attacking stance, at least a few yards away.

"Give him to us!" shouted one of them, advancing a step. She growled, showing her silver eyes to them. They all had orange eyes with pure black pupils.

"Make me!" she growled, feeling Chocker purring around her feet. He had shrunk down to his small form. He jumped onto her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek. Her hood fell, and she felt the ears on the sides of her head twitch. "Fine!"

She somersaulted back up into the sky and far away. She had accidentally jumped out her cape in the process. The cat demons ran to her cape, and one kneeled down and sniffed it. His eyes opened with shock, he fell back in surprise. The others smelled it and almost fainted, too. It was she, the one they had been searching for.

ηευея ÑĖĶŎ


End file.
